Missions of Danger 6 Deidara x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: Deidara was a beautiful and talented student. I had grown to have a large crush on him. But didn't feel the same. When he vanished after the cloaked men came for him I vowed to find him again and bring him back.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

Deidara glared reluctantly at the male in front of him. He just wouldn't give up and he just wouldn't die. Deidara had nearly run out of clay and he had to be careful how much more he used. He prepared a small jutsu that wouldn't use much chakra but might give him a chance of escape.  
However you knew what happened when he put his hand in the bag at his side and didn't give him a chance to do anything racing in and forming hand signs.  
"Crystal style triangular prison!" Deidara froze as he was surrounded by a thin but unbreakable layer of fine blue crystal.  
"Let me out of here!" he screamed irately.  
"Not today!" I said doing a little dance after having caught Deidara, "Lucky me I survived and I caught him alive wooohooo!" I said still doing my own little victory dance.  
Deidara was getting more mad by the second, "Let me out of here!"  
"Why what's in it for me?" I asked knowing there was nothing he could ever do to make me let him go.  
"I know you are gay 'name'." Deidara said smirking.  
I stared, "You are wrong," I said crossly blushing despite myself.  
"I will tell if you don't," Deidara said with that evil smirk.  
"Go right ahead they won't believe you they will think you are trying to punish me because I didn't let you go," I said with a sigh of boredom.  
"I know it and I can prove it," Deidara said with an evil smirk.  
"Well you can try but it won't do you any good," I said picking dirt from under my nails due to our tussling.  
Deidara folded his arms and leaned against the side, "Fine then."  
I wondered what he had meant by his words, "So you want me to let you go or you will tell on me? That isn't a very good reason for me to let you," I said getting angrier at the thought that he thought he could threaten me into giving up.  
"No. If you had let me go I was going to make love to you," Deidara said coldly as he stared at a lump of clay in his palm.  
I blushed furiously, "What makes you think I would even want someone like you to sleep with me!?" I asked blushing furiously and getting a tiny bit more mad.  
"Because un, the way you look at me all the time, the way you bite your lip when you stare at my mouth, licking your lips every time I talk to you. Plus you blush all the time when I am around," he said sighing heavily and sitting on the ground.  
I growled, could I have really been that transparent? I wondered worriedly.  
"Huh! I am done with this and with you," I released the jutsu deciding that I had actually had enough of chasing someone that obviously didn't care for me. "I still will get a good grade cause I caught you," I said angrily as I stomped away.  
Arms suddenly surrounded me and I was pulled back against Deidara's chest.  
"Deidara if you want to keep your arms-mpf!"  
Deidara planted a gentle and deep kiss on my lips silencing my threat and making me stiffen from surprise.  
"You can have the grade you caught me after all," he panted teasingly poking my nose and walking off leaving me hot and hungry in the middle of the field. I wanted to throw a temper tantrum but I didn't.  
When I finally got up the courage to go see him he was talking to some men in black cloaks with red clouds. I decided I would wait and let him finish first.  
The next day I found out he had just vanished. But I knew he was taken. Maybe even kidnapped by the men that came to see him.  
"Don't worry Deidara I will find you," I said as I aced my battle lesson against twenty of my teachers leaving them all in crystal spheres.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

*Your pov*  
The only way I figured I would be able to find him would be if I went underground. Gangs and the like. I used my talents in a great many ways. I was approached by two orange haired men in black one day as I finished creating another perfect crystal flower to sell.  
"Yes?" I asked as I turned towards them. The tall one stepped forward.  
"We are looking for a ninja by the name 'Name', he is very talented and we are looking to recruit him."  
"Very well but what's in it for me?" I asked.  
"So you are he? Good you will have a high rank and you will be paid well." I sighed.  
"Very well let me grab my things."  
"We have no time-" I lifted a bag from beneath my table.  
"I am always ready," I said and joined them. They were completely silent the entire trip. I walked and enjoyed the view very much. The cave was a good hideaway though it could be better structured. I looked around finger to my lip before meeting the leader who thanked me profusely. I nodded and asked where my room was. He summoned a girl with blue hair to take me. She spoke softly and explained various things. Where things were then opened a door.  
"This is your room. You will have a partner assigned to you in the next few days. Most of them are out on missions." I nodded tiredly and went to bed. When I woke I found it to be the next day. I showered and tied my long dark hair back, didn't need it getting in my way. Just as I glanced at the clothes she gave me the night before did I realize it was the same gang that took Deidara. I dressed in my own clothes then left my room heading for the kitchen. When I entered there were four people there. A man with an orange mask, who introduced himself as Tobi. A blue male, Kisame, a pale man with long dark hair like mine, named Itachi, and a silver haired male called Hidan who proceeded to flirt with me until I had had enough. I slammed a knife down between his fingers and yanked his head back by his hair.  
"You will leave me alone pervert. My body belongs to one male and one male alone. Only his hands may touch my body and if you try to do so again I will remove your fingers," I released him and returned to making scrambled eggs. I had made enough for an army. I scooped them out onto plates and offered them to the other members at the table. They all were shocked and accepted the eggs. Once Hidan left Tobi stood.  
"I didn't know 'Name' was going to be this scary or strong he scared Hidan."  
"I scare him too," Itachi said with a soft sigh.  
"Well you are an Uchiha they inspire fear," I said returning to eat my own food. I went on quite a few missions with different members. Not many liked me. Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame and Tobi were the only ones who even talked to me. One evening I had just gotten back when Hidan tried to grope me in the living room where most of the members were sitting around and relaxing for a bit. I broke the fingers on his left hand and flung him against the wall.  
"I said not to touch me again didn't I?" I growled forming crystal spheres around my hands that slowly moved up my arms. The amount of chakra that I was releasing causing my hair to blow violently around despite the tie. "I will remove all of the fingers on this hand and if you touch me again ever I will behead you!" I roared eyes glowing ominously.  
"'Name'?" came a soft voice from behind me that made me turn. I froze my chakra disappearing instantly and the crystals shattering.  
"Deidara?" I asked softly. The blond was staring at me in shock. I didn't trust my legs to move so I swallowed and smiled my unique smile. I heard a few gasps as no one had ever seen me smile let alone show such emotion since I got here.  
"Dei Dei," I said finally moving across the room and flinging my arms around him. He stiffened then leaned against me.  
"'Name' you don't know how long I have wanted to see you, I missed you so much."  
"When you vanished I swore I would find you." I said softly pulling back to look at him.  
"You did. And you are a lot taller than I remember," he said with a grin.  
"So this pale blond idiot who never talks about anything but art is the guy you meant was the only one you would let touch you?" Hidan sneered. I blushed crimson and Deidara chuckled.  
"He liked me back in school, do you still?" he asked curiously. I turned back to Deidara and slammed my lips into his. I gripped a handful of his hair and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth in an instant and I thrust my tongue into his hot cavern proceeding to fuck it. He moaned loudly into the kiss. When I let go I heard a grunt of disgust from Hidan.  
"You are just jealous you over grown, pompous, conceited, self righteous, egotistical, arrogant asshole. I am happy and don't give a fuck what your thoughts on the matter are now at all," I hissed with a devil may care glare. Turning back to Deidara I scooped him up and stormed out. Hearing Itachi chuckle along with Kisame saying 'you deserved that.'  
"Where are we going 'Name'?" Deidara asked curiously.  
"My room so I can fuck you senseless cause you owe me like you said," I said with a smirk.  
"I was joking, but that was before I realized how much I loved you."  
"I know right? I knew you would come around sooner or later." Deidara snickered.  
"You haven't lost your sense of humor I see," he said with a smirk as he kissed my cheek softly. "But it has been forever since I saw you." I smiled and having kicked the door open I kicked it shut and slammed him against the wall. He let out a surprised cry as I yanked his cloak off and ripped his shirt down over his shoulders exposing his pale skin to my hungry mouth. I leaned and slowly licked along his collar bone. He moaned softly.  
"You are going to be screaming so loud Hidan will get sick of it," I purred ripping the rest of his clothes off and kneeling down in front of him. He blushed as I examined his erection before taking it into my mouth and humming softly. As I sucked his hands came to rest on my shoulders for support as his legs began to give out. I released him with a sharp pop the second I sensed he was close. He let out a desperate whine. I smirked releasing my own member. He stared for a second surprised.  
"Its huge," he whispered as he knelt down and took it in his hands. I moaned from his skilled hands beginning to work on me like he did with his art. I began hissing as he licked and tasted me. I picked him up and dropped him on my bed. He let out a gasp as he was roughly flipped onto his back and I spread him carefully. Stretching with the experience I had gained from doing this to myself. He growled.  
"How come you are stretching me I am going to fuck you remember?"  
"No you lost that chance for now, plus you are ready and I am ready so we are doing this this way," I said smacking his ass sharply as he let out an aggravated moan. I thrust into him sharply and his back arched up. He let out a scream of pleasure, to which I smirked and began thrusting harder. I pulled his hair and brought him back enough that I could begin leaving marks across his shoulders and neck. Each thrust and sharp bite to his skin earning me loud and melodic cries that didn't end.  
"'Name' I am...almost there!" he cried out. I smirked and pulled out flipping him over onto his back and reentering him as I lifted his long beautiful legs over my shoulders. I began biting along his calves as well. I moved harder and faster at his command and couldn't help occasional chuckles at how needy he was.  
"'Name' there! Please!" he whimpered as I smirked. I grasped his erection and began stroking it slowly. He grasped my hand and began forcing it faster. I growled as he began contracting around me painfully hard.  
"Fuck!" he screamed, "'Name'!" he howled coming hard and all over himself. I couldn't restrain myself as he tightened so impossibly tight and emptied myself deep inside him.

And so we went at it all night, like all night. Him bringing me back to life each time with his tongue and lips. I came downstairs and Kisame and Itachi sat at the table with coffee. I smiled at them.  
"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. Itachi looked at me strangely.  
"Have you looked at yourself? Your hair is a mess," Itachi said softly.  
"Oh is it?" I asked not really listening.  
"I definitely like this 'Name' better," Kisame said with a smile. Deidara entered and came right up behind me hugging me tightly.  
"Hi gorgeous I was going to bring coffee and breakfast in bed to you, I didn't think you would be able to walk this morning," I said with a smile.  
"Neither did we," Kakuzu said coming in. Deidara blushed.  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of Dei, you have a lovely screaming voice but we will keep it down from now on," I said with a smirk, "Won't we darling," I said only to have him grab my crotch tightly.  
"Kind of hard to when this is in me and going so deep," he said darkly. I kissed him and pulled away.


End file.
